1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure of an umbrella, more especially to an opening fastener for specifically stabilizing an umbrella post when opening an umbrella.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Various styles of one-fold or multiple-fold umbrellas are available on the market; especially, the multiple-fold umbrella becomes very popular and is preferred by more customers because it is foldable for storage and convenient for carriage; however, although the multiple umbrella is capable of achieving the efficiency of reducing the umbrella volume and conveniencing the storage, the multiple-fold umbrella post has a plurality of segments of post tubes; the aperture of the outmost post tube is the largest one and that of the inmost post tube is the smallest; when opening the umbrella, since the aperture of an inner hole of a lower nest is even larger than that of the largest post tube, the engagement between an inner tube with smallest aperture and the inner hole of the lower nest will leave a larger gap inbetween; thereby, the umbrella post inside the inner hole of the lower nest tends to swing and deviate; therefore, the supporting surfaces between the opening fastener on the umbrella post and the lower nest fail to engage and the fastener also fails to specifically support the lower nest; that causes the lower nest to slide downward and fails to achieve the objective of opening the umbrella for being ready right away for use.
The objective of the present invention is to overcoming the shortcomings of the available techniques by providing a fastening structure capable of specifically stabilizing an umbrella post of an umbrella.
The present invention comprises an upper nest, a lower nest, an umbrella post, an inner main rib, a strutting rib, a fastener for opening an umbrella and an outer main rib; the upper nest and one end of the umbrella post are fixedly connected; the umbrellas post penetrates through the inner hole of the lower nest to slidably connect with the lower nest; one end of the inner main rib pivotally connects with the upper nest and the other end thereof is pivotally connected to the middle portion of the strutting rib; the strutting rib can be an U-shaped rod or a solid rod; one end of the strutting rib pivotally connects with the lower nest and the other end thereof is pivotally connected with the outer main rib which is used to support a canopy; a radial channel is disposed at the jointed area between the lower nest and the strutting rib; the jointing end of the strutting rib is disposed with an extending rod which can be unitarily molded or hinged together with the strutting rib; the extending rod directly penetrates into the inner hole of the lower nest through the radial channel of the lower nest to adequately support, stabilize and prevent the umbrellas post inside the inner hole of the lower nest from swinging and deviating as well as to enable the fastener for opening the umbrella to specifically support the lower nest; the end plane of said extending rod penetrated into the inner hole of the lower nest is arcuate; the number of the extending rod can be one, two or more to be disposed on different strutting ribs according to the situation of usage; furthermore, to cooperate with the extending rod, a corresponding radial channel is also disposed on the lower nest.
The advantages of this abovementioned structure are that the umbrella inside the inner hole of the lower nest will not swing because the disposition of the extending rod on the strutting rib and the penetration thereof into the inner hole of the lower nest support the umbrella; therefore, the fastener for opening the umbrella is capable of specifically supporting the lower nest and facilitating the umbrella opening operation; furthermore, the structure of the present invention is simple, convenient for use and meets all the requirements of the economic effect.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.